


Training in the Rain

by Faith_Writes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Annette tries her best, F/M, Felix being stupid and training in the rain, Other chapters may be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes
Summary: Felix had always been a rather stubborn man when it came to training, wether it be in the sticky hot days of summer or the coldest days of winter.It mattered not to him.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 11





	Training in the Rain

It’s raining again. 

To the surprise of no one, the courtyard and outdoor facilities have been abandoned, though several stragglers still dot the academy’s parameters, ducking under awnings to shield themselves from the sudden downpour. 

Also to the surprise of no one, one such man wanders out towards the training area, uncaring for the torrent of rain that hits his skin. His hair, once tied loosely in the back by a red ribbon now cascades down the sides of his face in waves of dark blue. 

He is soaked, chilled to the bone. 

He is determined, unyielding. 

The man twirls the scabbard of his sword in his hands before removing the blade from within. 

The blade is unremarkable in all ways but one, relying only on the ability of the one who wields it. If one cannot use it effectively, it becomes no more than a rusted sheet of metal. 

The man looks up towards the sky, thunder and lightning working in tandem to create melodies of unease. He briefly wonders if the gods are angry at the people of Fódlan, briefly wondering if perhaps it would eventually decide to strike them all down for their past mistakes. 

He scoffs. Swiping his sword at the nearest training dummy, watching as he lobs the head straight from its shoulders as it falls to the ground with no more than a wet splat. It sends a shiver through his body, perhaps from a realization, perhaps from the cold, he cares not. 

He knows, never bothering to conceal the fact that he knows he’ll have to do this to others one day, enemies and friends alike. 

In a fit of raw adrenaline, the man sends his sword into the nearest remaining dummy, the blade cuts through the middle like a knife through butter, sliding to the ground along with what remained of the lump of straw.

“Felix!” 

The man freezes, turning towards the voice like a frightened animal in the face of a predator. He reaches for the knife that he knows isn’t there.

And so he breathes, forcing his body to return to its usual, disinterested stance and regards the figure with a glare. 

It’s Annette, she’s smiling at him in the dim light of the training grounds, her cheer however, is noticeably lessened by her appearance. 

“Got caught in the rain too, huh?” Even soaked from head to toe, the girl’s enthusiasm never deflates, he finds it rather distracting. 

“No.” 

She regards him carefully for several, tense seconds before allowing her gaze to slide to the sword that lay behind him. 

“You’ve been out here training, haven’t you.” 

“What does it look like.” He quips sharply, turning to retrieve his fallen sword. “Now, leave me alone. I’ve better things to do then waste my time inside.” 

“You can’t train out here in the rain! What if the lightning hits you!” her voice rises dangerously with each word, as if he were to die if he remained outside. 

He gives the girl a pointed look and scoffs. “And you think you can stop me?” 

Annette practically deflates at his words, her already soaked hair and clothes seem to wilt even further. “Well… no, but it still isn’t healthy! What if you get sick, Felix? You can’t do any training if you fall ill.” 

The tone of her words perplex him, along with the sudden hit of truth he’d been faced with. 

He chooses the expected response. “I’ll be fine.” 

There’s an exasperated huff from behind him as the girl curls her fists and throws them into the air. “Goddesses, you really are as stubborn as they say. How do people deal with you?” 

“Good question, don’t care.” 

The thin line of patience shatters. 

“Fine! Train out here in the rain, be stubborn, worry your friends!” He can only watch in stunned silence as she huffs out of the room and slams the gate behind her.


End file.
